Shes gone
by ScarletxRavenx
Summary: Penelope and Derek are engaged but what happens when Penelope goes missing one month before their wedding. Will Derek and the team be able to find her before it's too late? (Complete)
1. Chapter one

Chapter one

Penelope was just finishing up at work. She was turning off her babies and was getting ready to head home. The rest of the team were off on a case so she was by herself.

She locked up her office and went outside to the parking garage then she got in her car and drove home. Once she got inside she locked the door behind her. She then went over to the kitchen and started making some tea. Then her phone started ringing, she smiled looking at the caller id and saw it was Derek. "Hey handsome" she said happily as she answered her phone

"Hey baby girl we just finished the case so we'll be heading home soon and I'll be back in the morning" Derek said

"Alright sugar stay safe" she replied

"I will. You get some sleep ok? I'll see you soon." Derek said

"I love you"

"I love you too"

After they hung up Penelope turned on the radio and started dancing and softly humming along to the music. After she was done making her tea and turned around to walk over to the dining room but what she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

Standing before her was two Lange men dressed in all black and wearing masks that covered half of their faces and hoods which left only their eyes visible to her.

Penelope dropped her mug on the floor and she felt and glass shatter around her feet. She felt paralyzed with fear she couldn't even scream. She took a nervous step back but she felt her back hit the against the counter and she realized that she was trapped. She tried to discreetly reach behind her to grab her cell phone which was lying behind her on the counter. But before she got the chance one of the men grabbed her by her hair and started to drag her away. Penelope then finally found her voice and began screaming and fighting as hard as she could, she managed to grab one of the glass shards from the floor and slashed the mans arm, "AH!" He yelled "YOU BITCH!" blood started to run down his arm and drip onto the floor. He let go of her and she ran into the living room towards the back door but before she could reach it the men grabbed her and hit her head hard against the wall causing blood to trickle down her forehead then they throw her to the floor, one of the men got on top of her and held her down while the other man stuck a needle into her arm. Penelope could feel the energy quickly leaving her body as she continued to struggle for a few moments before the darkness consumed her.

"Let's get her out of here" one of the men said as he picked her limp body up and carried her outside. They walked over to their car. The man that was carrying Penelope got in the back seat with her while the other men got in the drivers seat and started to drive away.

"She's a feisty one" the man said while petting Penelope's head.

"That she is" the other man replied "well we'll see how long that lasts when she finds out what's in store for her. Both men chuckled and continued to drive away.


	2. Chapter two

Derek arrived home early in the morning but as he walked through the door a bad feeling washed through his body. He instinctively put his hand on his gun as he walked through the house, he saw broken glass. "Penelope!" He called out but revived no answer. As he got to the kitchen he saw her phone on the floor next to some broken glass.

Then he saw something that made his heart stop. Blood, there was blood on the floor. Derek then starting running through the house desperately searching for his baby girl and calling out her name. But he came up empty, Penelope was gone.

His breathing was rapid and his heart was racing. He reached his phone and called Hotch.

"Hotchner" Aaron answered

"Hotch, Penelope's gone. There's blood and broken glass. She could be hurt. I don't know where she is. " Derek said quickly, he was growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Alright, Derek calm down, I'll call the rest of the team and we'll be right over." Hotch said calmly before hanging up the phone.

Derek was pacing around outside thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened, he tried to stay calm but it was so hard. He loves Penelope with all of his heart, so the fact that he has no idea where she is if she's ok or not was driving him insane.

A few minutes later the team pulls up. Derek walked over and began explaining what happened. "You have surveillance cameras right?" Reid asked after Derek was done explaining "yeah, we do I'll go get the tapes" Derek said before walking off to go and collect the tapes hoping that whatever was on then would help them find out what happened to Penelope.

While they were waiting the rest team started looking around the house for any evidence. "There's obvious signs of a struggle." Rossi said "someone obviously took her but why, and where?"

Derek walked back over to his team and handed Hotch the tape.

"I called csi" Hotch explained "their be here soon. Now let's get back to the office and we'll see what's on this tape" Hotch made eye contact with Derek and said "we will find her Derek. I don't care what Strauss says. Finding whoever has her and bringing her back safe is our only priority"

Soon Derek and Penelope's house became a full blown crime scene. There was crime scene investigators and agents everywhere, taking pictures and trying to find any kind of evidence that could help them find Penelope.

When the team made it back to the BAU. They all took their seats at the round table as Hotch set up the screen to play the video on. the tape started and they skipped forward a little bit until they saw the two men walking up the steps of the house, they watched as one of the men started to pick the lock of the front door. Then they slowly made their way inside of the house. Hotch skipped forward a few minutes, then Derek felt his chest tighten as he watched the men carry his beautiful baby girls limp body out of the house. Then the tape ended.

Derek jumped out of his seat and punched the nearest wall "fuck!" He yelled as tears started to build up in his eyes "this can't be happening" he thought "not to her"

————

Penelope woke up confused and she had a bad headache. She opened her eyes and panic set in as she realized what had happened. didn't recognize her surroundings. It was dark and cold. She tried to move but her hands were chained above her head to the ceiling, her feet hardly touched the floor so she has to stand on her tip toes.

She looked around the room, she was chained up in the middle of the room and there was a big metal door on the wall in front of her, there was no windows anywhere. The floor was cold and felt like concrete against her bare feet. She turned to look at the wall on her left and saw hanging on the wall was a variety of different weapons and torture devices. There was knifes, whips, tasers, brass knuckles, etc.

Her breathing started to quicken as her eyes scanned the wall. She started to fight against her restraints trying desperately to get her hands free "ah!" She cried out in frustration, her wrists were turning red and sore she realized that she was trapped. She looked around some more and noticed a camera in the right corner of the room. "Their watching me" she thought as she stopped struggling "ok, Penelope calm down and think, how am I going to get out of here?"

Then the sound of the heavy metal door opening caught Penelope's attention as she looked forward and saw a man walking towards her.


	3. Chapter three

The unsub walked over to Penelope.

So close that she could feel his hot breath against her neck, it made her feel sick.

"Hey pretty girl, you and I are going to have a lot of fun together" he said in a low voice then he chuckled sinisterly which caused Penelope to feel a nervous chill going down her spin.

"Who are you?" Penelope asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking too much. She was absolutely terrified but she tried to stay as calm as possible, she didn't want to let the unsub to see her afraid and think that she's weak. She new that the team would find her and that Derek was probably raising hell trying to find her. She knew she had to hold on to that hope if she wanted to make it out of this room alive.

Derek walked into Penelope's office and shut the door behind him. He looked at all of her cute little figurines that were all around her office. "She doesn't deserve this, she's so happy and pure, and sweet, and kind, and caring. How could someone ever want to hurt her? He thought to him self. He walked over to her desk and picked up a picture, it was her the two of them, it was taken by JJ not long after they started dating. They were staring into each other's eyes and they both had big smiles on their faces. You could practically feel the love that they have for each other through the picture. They didn't even know that JJ was taking the picture.

"I promise baby girl, I will find you." Derek said softly.

Derek put the picture back carefully as tears began to run down his face. He didn't even notice JJ had walked into he room

"Derek" JJ said softly as she walked over to him to try and get Derek's attention.

Derek flinched upon hearing her voice, he hadn't that realized anyone else was around

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's getting late, you should go home and try to get some sleep"

"I can't just sleep, not when Penelope is god knows where being held by some sadistic son of a bitch!" Derek said as his voice cracked slightly. He took a deep breath, looked at JJ and said "I swear to god, if they hurt her I will kill them"

"I have to go call my mom, then maybe I'll go home" Derek said slowly trying to calm down a little.

"Ok, I'm head home now, I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said softly before leaving The office and carefully shutting the door behind her.

———

"Look at you trying to be all tough" the unsub said as he walk away from Penelope and walked over to the wall with the weapons on it. "My men told me that you were a real fighter. Well we'll see how long that lasts" he says as he grabbed a small knife from the wall.

He then slowly walked back over to Penelope. He placed his left hand on the side of Penelope's head and started playing with her now messy blond curls. He used his other hand holding the knife to gently run the knife down her jawline then her neck and chest until he reached the neckline of her light purple coloured dress. Then in one quick motion he used the knife to rip the front of her dress open. Penelope yelped loudly as she felt the cool air hit her now exposed body.

The unsub continued to cut her out of her dress then he picked up the tattered remains of her dress and tossed them into the corner of the room.

Penelope stood there shaking as fear coursed through her body. The unsub just stood there for a few minutes staring at her, then he smiled, clearly taking pleasure in her fear. Then he left the room.

"I need to get out of here" Penelope thought. All she wanted to do was get back to Derek, she just wanted to be held by him and protected so she could feel safe again.

Her thoughts were cut short by the unsub entering the room carrying clothes.

He got Penelope dressed. Making sure to keep one of her hands tied up at all times.

Penelope wanted to vomit as she felt his hands on her body. But she tried to stay calm even though she was violently shaking as she knew that things would surely only get worse from here on.

He made sure that both of her hands were properly chained up like how they were before. He then stepped back to take a good look at her. She was now wearing a short black skirt that was mid thigh length, and a Lacey black bra.

Penelope felt terribly vulnerable and exposed but she was glad that she was at least wearing something.

The unsub smiled while he looked at Penelope "that's much better" he said "now the real fun begins"


	4. Chapter four

A little over a month has passed since Penelope first went missing and Derek was not handling it well at all, he felt as though all the happiness had been ripped out from his body, Penelope was his happiness and now she's gone.

The only thing that was keeping Derek alive was the hope they would be able to get her back safe, he couldn't just give up on her. He spent all of him time thinking about her and trying to figure out how to find her. He rarely slept and when he did he usually had nightmares about what could possibly be happening to Penelope, he tried not to think about it too much because it made him feel sick, but he knew that no matter how bad his nightmares are that they were nothing compared to whatever his baby girl was going through.

He had never been so depressed. He just wanted his baby girl back.

Today however was a particular horrible day for Derek. today was supposed to be his and Penelope's wedding day, it was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, filled with joy and love but instead today was filled with sadness and pain.

Derek slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He rolled over and stared at the empty side of the bed, the side that Penelope should be sleeping in. He sighed sadly and began to get up to get ready for work. Hotch had tried to give Derek some time off but Derek refused, he couldn't just stay at home all day he had to do something.

As he walked downstairs he saw him mom standing in the kitchen making coffee. She had been staying with Derek since he told her about what had happened. Fran didn't want Derek to be alone, she wanted to take care of him especially on days like today.

"Hey mama" Derek said as he forced a smile. Derek loved his mom so much and he really appreciated her helping him but sometimes he just wanted to be left alone.

"Hi baby, how did you sleep?" Fran asked, concerned for her son who looked absolutely exhausted.

"I slept fine." Derek lied

"I made you some coffee" Fran said handing Derek a travel mug.

"Maybe you should take today off"

"I can't mama I need to do something, I can't just sit here" Derek said as he picked up his work bag. "I'm going head out now. thank you so much mama, I love you" Derek said sincerely as he walked out the door.

At the bau the tensions were high, it was as though a dark cloud hung over the building without Penelope's brightness everything just seemed darker for everyone.

Kevin Lynch was filling in for Penelope. he wasn't replacing her, no one could ever replace her, she was the best and the team was struggling without her. Kevin did a good job but it just wasn't the same.

Kevin was given a new office because no one wanted him to touch or disturb any of her things, especially JJ, she goes and sits in Penelope's office sometimes when shes stressed, it calms her but she always makes sure that everything is how it should be. Before he got his own office Kevin accidentally knocked over one of Penelope's many figurines and broke it, JJ saw and she freaked out and yelled at Kevin. She apologized for it after, she didn't mean to freak out but everyone is just so stressed out and scared that sometimes they freak out a little.

As Derek walked through the doors of the bau he didn't talk to anyone, he wasn't in the mood for talking, he wasn't in the mood for anything.

He slowly made his way to the round table where everyone was meeting. They had been spending the last month working on Penelope's case. They would spend hours following every lead, interrogating every suspect, and looking at every piece of evidence. Unfortunately nothing was giving them the answers that they so desperately needed.

Once everyone was present they started discussing if anyone had found anything relevant to the case but sadly they were running out of leads to follow.

Emily was in the middle of speaking when Anderson walked into the room carrying a box. "Sorry to interrupt but someone left a package for agent Morgan" Anderson said as he put the box on the table then excused himself and left

Derek stood up and slowly and hesitantly began to open the box.

Inside of the box there was an envelope, and a little black box.

Derek slowly opened the envelope and what he saw made his blood run cold. In the envelope there was two pictures of Penelope, she lying on the grey coloured concrete looking floor in a pool of blood. She was handcuffed to a metal looking pipe that was attached to the lower part of the wall. Her legs, arms and stomach were covered in different coloured bruises. Her right leg was swollen and looked broken. She had a deep gash on the left side of her abdomen. She had what looked like defensive wounds on her arms and her wrists were severely bruised probably from her struggling against the handcuffs.

She was hiding her face with her arms like she was trying to protect herself. It absolutely tore Derek's heart apart to see her like that she looked so helpless and scared.

The other picture focused on her face and neck. You could see the unsubs hand holding Penelope by her hair and forcing her to look at the camera showing bruises on her neck and cuts and bruises on her face. Derek couldn't stop staring at her eyes the eyes that were once filled with so much happiness were now filled with pure fear. Derek just wanted to reach into the picture and take her away from there and take away all of her fear and pain.

The last thing in the envelope was a note that said;

_"I bet that this isn't how Penelope thought that she would be spending her wedding day."_

Derek took a deep breath trying to stay as calm as possible

Derek then opened the black box and inside was Penelope's engagement ring. Derek held on to it tight as tears began to fill his eyes.

The room was silent for a sew minutes as everyone was in shock and obviously very upset upon seeing the state that their missing friend was in.

Reid was the first to speak he put on gloves and picked up the box "I'm going to take this to the lab to get it looked at" He said softly. He wanted to get it away from Derek so he wouldn't have to look at the pictures anymore. Reid also wanted an excuse to be alone for a few minutes he loved Penelope like a sister and he really missed her. After he dropped the box off at the lab, he walked back to his desk and cried. "_One month, two weeks, seven hours, and 20 minutes_" he thought, that's how long it's been since he found out that Penelope was missing.


	5. Chapter five

Penelope was lying on the cold concrete floor of the basement. She didn't know how long she had been here for, there was no windows or anything for her to be able to get a concept of the time.

She was in a terrible amount of pain, especially with her newly broken ankle. She had tried to escape yesterday, the unsub got distracted and forgot to chain her back up after a beating, so she pretended to be unconscious then when he left the room she crawled over to the wall being too exhausted to walk properly and grabbed one of the knives, she then waited by the door for him to return. When the unsub walked back into the room, Penelope took her opportunity and stabbed him in his shoulder. Unfortunately the unsub was much stronger then she was as she was incredibly weak from the torture and the fact that she was rarely given any food.

The punishment that she was given for this was he took a sludge hammer and used to break her right ankle.

Penelope had almost forgot what it felt like to not be in pain. She was in full on survival mode, trying so desperately to get through another day in this hell. She never gave up hope though and she prayed that her team of super hero's would be able to find her soon so she could go back home with Derek and this nightmare would end. She tried to stay strong so that she could get back to her family, she missed them all so much, they were what was keeping her going the hope that she would be able see them all again.

Penelope thought back to a conversation she had with Derek it was after she got shot and he was teaching her self defence , she thought about what he said to her,

"No matter what happens, no matter how hurt you are, no matter how tired you feel, you never stop fighting, you never give up, you do whatever you have to do to get back to me and to survive. Promise me."

"I promise"

Penelope promised to not give up and she had every intention of keeping that promise, she was going to survive.


	6. Chapter six

Another month had gone by and still the bau team had little to go off of with Penelope's case. And unfortunately Strauss was making the team take on new cases despite their protests they knew that they didn't have a choice.

Derek was furious, he felt like they were giving up on her and he felt so helpless because he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Derek sat down next to Emily in the bullpen "I fucking hate this" he told her

"I know Morgan, we all hate it, but this isn't over yet we're not going to stop looking for her until we find her." Emily said trying to comfort her friend.

"Thank you" he said and then they waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

The team was in the bullpen going over the new case. The unsub was killing women and video taping them before posting the videos in online forums.

Kevin was in his office trying to track down these videos on the dark web when he came across a page that for some reason caught his attention. When he clicked on the web page it took him to a series of videos, his curiosity got the better of him click on the first video which he then found out was a live feed, then he saw her, Penelope Garcia. She was kneeling in the middle of the room with her hands bound in front of her with handcuffs. As soon as Kevin realized what it was he was watching he immediately ran to the bullpen to get the team.

He burst through the door yelling "guys, I-I found something, I-It's Penelope."

"What!" The team yelled in unison before all running over to Kevin's office. Keven say down at the computer and the rest of the team gathered around him as he played the video.

Derek took in a sharp breath upon seeing his baby girl. The unsub was in the frame but the camera was angled to not show his face.

"Kevin can you trace this?" Hotch asked

"I can try" Kevin said as he began rapidly typing on his computer.

They all stood there in silence as they watched the Scene unfold in front of them. The unsub walked behind her with a whip in his hand, then he quickly slashed it across her back as her screams of pain rang out through the office.

JJ covered her mouth in shock at watching her friend in such pain.

Derek's hands gripped the back of his head trying to keep his anger under control.

"I got it!"Kevin yelled excitedly as he finally tracked out the video. "I'm sending you all the addresse now" he said as the team ran out of the office grabbing their guns and vests before running to the suvs parked outside and speeding away to go save their tech goddess.

———

"Come on bitch we gotta go!"the unsubs voice boomed through the room causing Penelope to flinch.

He grabbed her by her hair forcing her to stand up.

"Where are we going?" She asked weakly, she had lost a lot of blood and could hardly stand up on her own let alone try to fight.

"Shut up!" He yelled "and if you even try to fight me I'll break your pretty little neck" he said harshly as he picked Penelope up and carried her outside.

Penelope groaned softly as the sun shined into her eyes, this was the go time in months that she had seen the sun so she wasn't used to the bright light. She then heard a beautiful sound. Sirens she could hear sirens in the distance and they were getting closer._ "My superhero's"_ she thought to herself, but before she could try to struggle away to buy some time she was thrown into the trunk of a car and started speeding away moments later.

_"No no no"_ she thought_ "I have to get out of here, come on Penelope get it together and think"_ she started searching around desperately to try and find the release leaver to open the trunk. When she finally found it she took a deep breath to brace herself for the pain that would surely follow. She then pulled and lever and got the trunk open before jumping out of the speeding car. She landed hard against the pavement and pain shot through her already injured body knocking the wind out of her as she fought to catch her breath. She watched as the continued to drive away. She shakily tried to stand up and when she did she saw them, her team they were running towards her. she managed to stumble forward a few steps but ended up clasping again on the ground.

"Penelope!" She heard a voice call out she knew that voice and she loved that voice "Derek" she said weakly.

He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm right here baby girl, you're safe I promise" he said softly while holding and gently squeezing her hand in his. Penelope felt a wave of calmness go through her this was the first time in a long time that she felt safe. She tried to squeeze his hand back but she could feel herself getting weaker by the minute she was slowly losing consciousness

The sound of more sirens were heard as the ambulance approached them. The paramedics rushed towards them. And got Penelope who was now unconscious into the ambulance, Derek went with her never letting go of her hand.

The rest of the team got back into the suvs and followed the ambulance. They were all so relived that they finally found her, but she was seriously hurt and they all prayed that she would be ok.


	7. Chapter seven

As they were in the ambulance Penelope was going in and out consciousness and was having a lot of trouble breathing. Derek sat beside her nervously still holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement to her as the paramedic treated her.

When they finally arrived at the hospital doctors and nurses ran over to them and took Penelope away while the paramedic was explaining her injuries to the doctors. Derek tried to follow but was stopped by a young looking nurse and was escorted to a waiting room.

"You need to wait here sir, I'll get someone to update you on her condition as soon as possible." She said before running off to go help.

Derek started pacing around the waiting room while holding tightly on to Penelope's engagement ring that he wore on a chain around his neck. He was much too nervous to sit down, he was overwhelmed with different emotions he was so happy that they were finally able to find his baby girl but at the same time he was so scared of losing her again, the medics weren't telling him anything but he could tell that her injuries were serious and it terrified him.

A few minutes later the rest of the team joined him.

"How is she?" Reid asked as he walked over to Derek.

"I don't know, she was having trouble breathing in the ambulance and she was unconscious most of the time but no body's really telling me anything." Derek said as he continued to pace.

They all sat there waiting anxiously for what felt like forever until finally a doctor started walking towards them

"Penelope Garcia?" He asked

The team stood up and walked towards him

"I'm Dr Isaac. Follow me please." "Are you all family?" He asked as he lead the team into a private room.

"Yes, we're FBI agents we work with Penelope, she's our technical analyst. We may not be related by blood but we are her family and agent Morgan is her fiancée." Hotch said as they all sat down at the table in the room.

"Ms. Garcia's injuries are quite severe. She has a dislocated wrist, a broken leg that hasn't healed properly so we will need to re break it so it can properly heal, she also has a collapsed lung, defensive wounds, multiple broken ribs, a fractured skull, multiple cuts and stab wounds, bruises, severe internal bleeding, dehydration and malnourishment. She's lost a lot of blood which caused her to have a seizure but we were able to get it under control. The internal bleeding is causing her lungs to fill with blood so we will taking her up to surgery soon so we can stop the bleeding and fix her collapsed lung." The doctor explained

"Will she be ok?" JJ asked concerned.

"She's not out of the woods yet but we're doing everything we can."

"Can we see her?" Derek asked

"Yes but it will have to be quick, she's awake currently but she won't be able to speak because we had to put her on a ventilator to help her breath. I'll be there soon to take her up to surgery. She's in room 201." The doctor said as they all made there way towards Penelope's room.

Derek and the team walked into Penelope's room. Derek took a seat on chair on the left side of the bed and held her hand in his. The rest of the team stood around her in a semi circle. The room was filled with emotions, they tried to focus on the positives right now they had Penelope back and that was all that mattered right now.

Their family was complete.

Penelope looked up at Derek, she wished she could speak but the tube in her throat prevented it so she just looked into his eyes and held his hand.

"I missed you so much baby girl"

"We all did" Reid spoke

"We were all so worried about you, I just wish we could have got to you sooner" JJ said softly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Penelope slowly put her other hand gently on JJ's arm and gave her a look as if to say "it's not your fault"

Their moment was cut short as the doctor walked in the room with some nurses.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to take Ms. Garcia up to surgery now"

Derek places a soft kiss on top of Penelope's head as he stood up and let go of her hand.

"I'll be right here when you wake up baby girl." He said to her.

The rest of the team said their goodbyes and gave Penelope gentle hugs before they watched as the nurses took her off to surgery.


	8. Chapter eight

Penelope had just gotten out of surgery and the team was waiting for her to wake up. The doctor told them that the surgery went well and that she should be able to make a full recovery, the team was absolutely thrilled that she would be ok.

Penelope was lying in the hospital bed, she had a brace around her right wrist and a cast on her right leg. She was able to breath on her own now so she was taken off the ventilator so she no longer had a tube going down her throat.

Hotch has arranged for two security guards to be outside of her room at all times, since the unsub was still out there they had to keep her protected.

"Rossi and I are going to go and check out the house where she was kept. The rest of you stay here, and keep us updated." Hotch said as he and Rossi left the room.

When Hotch and Rossi got to the house they put on their gloves and made their way through the caution tape before entering the house.

Rossi began looking around the house for evidence as to who the unsub is or where he could have gone, while Hotch went down to the basement.

Rossi was looking through a desk drawer filled with random paperwork when he found a drivers license with the name Max Nelson. Rossi put the ID into an evidence bag and started down to the basement to show Hotch.

As Rossi entered the basement he sucked in a deep breath as he took in the surrounding, seeing Penelope's blood around the room along with the weapons and the chains. Rossi has been on this job for a long time but it's never easy when you know the victim. Quickly going back into work mode and pushing his personal feelings to the back of his mind, he walked over to Hotch who was just finishing up a phone call and was putting his phone away.

"Hey, Emily just called, Penelope's awake." Hotch informed Rossi "did you find anything?"

"I found an ID upstairs." Rossi explains as he handed Hotch the evidence bag.

"Do you think it's the unsub?" Hotch asked.

"It could be, will have to show it to kitten, see if she recognizes him." Rossi said as they left the house and made their way back to the hospital.

"How are you feeling kitten?" Rossi asked as they entered the hospital room.

"I've been better." Penelope said with a soft smile. Her voice was weak and raspy and she was clearly in pain.

"We found something at the house it's a drivers license and it could be the unsub's" Hotch said

"Let me see." Penelope said.

"Do you recognize him." Hotch asked as he handed her the evidence bag.

Penelope looked at the ID and immediately knew "it's him."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked

"Yeah" she said "I'm pretty sure his face is going to be permanently engraved into my brain"

"Ok, I'll call Kevin and see if he can track him down." Hotch said and began to walk away but Penelope stopped him.

"Wait, sir. Get me a computer and I'll track him down myself."

"No way baby girl, you just had major surgery, we don't need you getting all stressed out." Derek said calmly.

"Sugar I am going to be stressed out until we catch this guy. I have spent the last two months in a basement being beat and tortured. and I was completely helpless. I don't want to be helpless anymore. I need to do something I can't just lay here. I can help, so let me help, please."

Derek couldn't help but smile slightly at her stubbornness, he looked up at Hotch giving his a look as if to say, what do you think?

"JJ, go back to the office, get Garcia her laptop." Hotch said.

The room was filled with a feeling of happiness as they saw Penelope smile.

Their tech goddess was back.


	9. Chapter nine

Derek smiled as he watched Penelope type away on her computer.

When JJ went to get Penelope's laptop Derek had given her a key and asked her to stop by the house to get some of Penelope's things.

Knowing that Penelope hated hospitals he thought that having some things from home would help.

JJ had brought Penelope her purple hello kitty pjs, a grey cardigan, and some stuffed animals and things to put around the room and add some colour.

The clothes were a bit big on her because she had lost quite a bit of weight over the two months but she made it work.

"I got him." Penelope spoke excitedly, she had found Max Nelson, the monster that put her through hell. "I'm sending you all his location now."

"Are you coming Derek?" Emily asked as they started getting ready to head out.

Derek hesitated for a moment, he wanted to help find the bastard that hurt his goddess but he really didn't want to leave Penelope alone.

"It's ok Morgan go. I'll stay with her." JJ said

Derek agreed then placed a soft kiss on the top of Penelope's head before taking the chain off of his neck, taking off the engagement ring and gently placing it on Penelope's ring finger.

Penelope put her hand on the side of Derek's head and said "just don't do anything stupid handsome, I can't have you getting yourself hurt before our wedding."

"Don't worry Garcia we'll keep an eye on him." Rossi reassured her.

Penelope placed a kiss on Derek's lips. "I love you hot stuff"

"And I love you baby girl"

————

The team arrived at a small hotel on the outskirts of town. Hotch lead the team as they walked up to the front desk showing his badge "I'm agent Hotchner, we're with the FBI. We're looking for a man named Max Nelson. What room is he in?" He asked the receptionist.

The receptionist typed on her computer for a moment before answering "he's in room 107."

"Thank you." Hotch replied as the team draw there guns and started heading towards the room.

"FBI open up!" Hotch's voice boomed as he knocked on the door. When he got no answer he nodded at Morgan who proceeded to kick the door down.

They quickly scanned the room when Morgan noticed an open window. He ran over and saw Max running down the street.

"He's running!" Derek yelled before jumping out the window and and running after him.

Derek was quickly able to catch up with him and tackled him to the ground and began punching him.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled

The team caught up and Rossi knew that he should pull Derek away but he hesitated for a few moments. Derek was only doing what they all wanted to do.

"Ok Derek that's enough." Rossi said as he pulled Derek away while Hotch put handcuffs on Nelson.

They all walked back to the SUV's. Hotch and Rossi took Nelson to the station, and the rest of the team went back to the hospital.

———

"Did you get him?" Penelope asked hopefully as they walked into her room.

"Yeah we did." Emily answered.

"That's good." Penelope looked at the clock on the wall. "it's getting late, you guys should go hame and get some rest." Penelope said sweetly.

"Ok but we'll come visit you tomorrow, hon." JJ said before giving Penelope a hug and leaving with everyone else, except Derek of course.

"You should get some rest too baby girl." Derek told her.

"Or what you'll spank me." She said jokingly with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tempt me baby." He said back.

"I'll go to sleep if you hold me." She said.

"Deal" Derek replied happily before climbing into bed with her and wrapping his strong arms around her holding her close to him protectively. Penelope snuggled up to him as they let the calmness take over and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter ten

"Aw look how cute they are." JJ whispered as she and Spencer walked into the hospital room and saw Penelope and Derek all cuddled up to each other, sound asleep.

"Let's go grab some coffee and come back later, they look so calm and Pen really needs her rest, I don't want to wake them." JJ said and Spencer agreed.

JJ quickly took a picture of the sleeping pair before her and Spencer quietly left the room.

———

Derek was first to wake up, he couldn't help but smile as he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Penelope's face.

She's so beautiful, and perfect. How could anyone ever want to hurt her? He thought to himself.

A few minutes later Penelope began to thrash around in her sleep and the steady beeping sound of her heart monitor started to quicken. Derek realized she was having a nightmare.

Derek put his hand on the side of her face softly "it's ok sweetie, wake up, you're safe." Derek said as he gently tried to coax her awake.

Penelope then woke up with a start as she quickly sat up causing pain to shoot through her ribcage. She looked around and took in her surroundings, once she realized where she was and that Derek was beside her she shakily took a deep breath and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said to Derek as her voice shook.

Derek looked into her eyes "no baby, you don't ever need to apologize to me."

"We really need to talk about this, goddess." Derek told her.

They hadn't actually talked about what happened to her yet.

When the rest of the team had gone out to arrest Nelson Penelope had given JJ her statement but that was the only time that she actually talked about it.

Penelope knew that she would have to talk to Derek eventually but she was scared, talking about it makes it real and and would much rather just pretend that it didn't happen. There was also a part of her that felt guilty for what happened she felt as through she should have fought harder, like she didn't do enough to stop it, she hated the fact that she let herself become a victim again.

Just as Penelope was about to say something JJ and Spencer walked in.

"Sorry did we interrupt something?" JJ asked as she saw the tears in Penelope's eyes.

"No, no sweetie it's ok, I just had a bad dream." Penelope said forcing a smile.

"Ok, we just wanted to see how you were doing, and Henry wanted me to give this to you." JJ said as she handed Penelope a card that her son had made. "He really missed his fairy godmother. he was so excited when I told him that we found you, he keeps asking me how you're doing."

"I miss him too. You'll have to bring him over to the house once I get out of here." Penelope said with a smile as she thought about her godson.

"We have some stuff to do at the office, and I think you two need some time to talk so we're going to go." JJ said then she gave Pen a hug and left with Spencer.

Derek looked at Penelope.

"I know, I know, we need to talk." Penelope said knowing that she couldn't avoid the conversation any longer.

Derek sat down at the end of the bed and took Penelope's hands into his. Penelope took a deep breath and asked "what do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything."

So Penelope told him everything from the moment she got off of the phone with him that night to the moment when she was lying in the road in excruciating pain with Derek holding her hand. She told him how Nelson would beat her until she couldn't move, how he would whip her until she had blood running down her back, how he would choke her until she was barely conscious, how she tried to escape and how bad she was punished for it, how he would hit her, and tase her, and stab her. She told him everything.

"I thought I was going to die." Penelope said with tears streaming down her face. "I thought I was going to die, alone and scared in that room in the basement. I didn't think that i would ever see the sun again. I didn't think I would ever not be in pain. I didn't think that I would ever see you again."

"I am so, so proud of you baby girl. You are so strong and you survived and you got your beautiful self back to me. I love you more than anything else, you are my whole world and I promise that I will always protect you and keep you safe so you will never have to feel scared or alone or in pain ever again." Derek said as he stared into her eyes lovingly and they held onto each other, never wanting to be apart from each other again.


	11. Chapter eleven

A week had passed and Penelope was going insane being stuck in the hospital room all day, she just wanted to go home.

"When can I go home?" Penelope asked the doctor when he came in to check in her.

"You have made a lot of progress Ms. Garcia but unfortunately you are still very weak and your lungs haven't healed enough for me to discharge you just yet." The doctor said.

"How much longer?" Penelope asked.

"Probably another week or so."

Penelope groaned at his response she felt like she was trapped.

The doctor then excused himself and left the room.

"It's just another week baby it's not that long." Derek said trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand! I have been trapped in a room in a basement for two months and now I'm trapped in this room. I just want to go home, I want to sleep in our bed with you beside me, I want to go outside and feel the sun, I want to feel free... I know that I need to heal and I know that being in the hospital is helping me heal physically, but being stuck in this room all day is killing me mentally." Penelope told Derek and Derek understood.

"I'll be right back." Derek said as he left the room. He had an idea.

"Hey, Doc!" Derek called out to get the doctors attention as he walked towards him.

"What can do for you, agent Morgan?" The doctor asked as he turned around to look at Derek.

"Listen Penelope isn't doing too well and I think that she just needs a little bit of time out of here so that she can feel better. Would I be able to take her outside? just for a little bit so she can get some air and see something other than these white walls." Derek asked hoping that he would say yes.

"I don't see why not, I know you'll watch her. But she would have to use a wheelchair and if she has any trouble breathing she comes back inside _immediately_." The doctor said.

"Of course, Thank you." Derek said.

"No problem, I'll send a nurse over with a wheelchair." The doctor said and Derek started walking back to the room, excited to tell Penelope.

"What's got you all smiley?" Penelope asked jokingly.

"I have a surprise for you." Derek said.

"Oh is that so?" Penelope said with a smirk.

Just then a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"I'm taking you outside." Derek said with a smile as he watched Penelope's face light up at his words.

"Really?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"Really." Derek confirmed. "I'm getting you out of here, but you have to let me know if you're in pain or if you have trouble breathing."

"I promise." Penelope agreed she wasn't in the mood for being stubborn she just wanted to go outside for little bit.

Derek and the nurse helped Penelope into the wheelchair.

"I kinda love you, Derek Morgan." Penelope said happily as Derek started taking her outside.

"I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia." Derek said before kissing the top of her head.

He took her outside to a where there was a bench and a cute little garden. He sat down beside her. Penelope began to take in her surroundings.

"It's so pretty out here." Penelope said as she looked at the flowers. She hadn't stopped smiling since she got out here. Derek couldn't help but chuckle slightly, that was his girl. She had been through so much but she could still see the beauty in everything around her, it was just one of the many things that Derek loved about her.

Penelope rested her head on Derek's shoulder as she felt the warmth of the sun wash over her. She felt safe and protected. For the first time in a long time she felt as though everything would be ok.


	12. Chapter twelve

Another week had gone by and Penelope sat happily on the edge of the bed, the day had finally came, today she was being discharged. Derek was moving the car around so she was just waiting for him to come back so they could leave. She was so excited to finally be able to go home.

"You ready to go home goddess?" Derek said as he walked in.

"Oh I am beyond ready hotstuff." Penelope replied as she stood up.

Her ankle was still broken so she had to use crutches. She had a pink cast that she decorated with black ribbons and sparkles to try and make it a little bit more cute.

When they got to the car Derek helped Penelope get in and they drove off. When they got to the house Penelope was suddenly a little nervous, the last time that she was in the house she was fighting for her life against two men. She tried to push away those negative thoughts and instead she thought about all of the good things that happened here.

Her and Derek walked up the porch and Derek unlocked the door. As they walked into the house Penelope looked around and a feeling of safeness come around her, she was finally home and everything was exactly how she remembered it being.

She was so happy to finally be home but she knew that she still had things to work through, she wasn't allowed to go back to work until she was cleared by her doctor and a therapist. She also had to prepare for the trial that would be happing in a couple of months where she would have to speak against Nelson and pray that he would be found guilty for the crime.

Derek was also extremely happy that his baby girl was finally back home with him.

"Sit down pretty girl, I'll make some tea." Derek said as Penelope sat down at the dining room table.

Derek sat down beside her with the tea.

"I have my first therapy session today." Penelope said.

"Are you nervous?" Derek asked.

"A little, I don't like having to keep taking about it, I just want to move on." Penelope admitted.

Derek put a hand comfortingly on Penelope's hand and said

"You're gonna be ok, you're so strong. We're going to get through this together. And once you'll all healed up me and you are going to have that wedding."

"I can't wait." Penelope said with a smile.

———

The next month came and went much faster how that Penelope was back home. She had gotten her cast off and she had been fully cleared to go back to work last week and today was her first day back. she still had some ptsd and she would get very jumpy or nervous once in a while but she could handle it.

She still had to keep her wrist in the brace but she got a pink one and it was pretty cute and looked kind of like a wrist warmer so she didn't mind too much.

She was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup and she looked at herself in the mirror smiling, she felt good about herself she had come a way and she was finally felling like herself again. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink cardigan and blue heals.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked as he walked over to her.

"Yup." She said happily as she grabbed her bags.

"Is your ankle going to be ok in those heals?" Derek asked

"Yeah it's ok." Penelope said "and of it's not I guess you'll just have to carry me." Penelope said with a smirk as they walked out of the door hand in hand.

As they walked into the BAU they were immediately surrounded by their friends, giving Penelope hugs and welcoming her back.

"I've missed you all so much." Penelope said as they all group hugged.

JJ and Penelope started walking to her office so Penelope Could set up her babies while the rest of the team set up in the bullpen to discuss the new case.

"We kept everything the same, I didn't even let Kevin in here." JJ said with a smile as she unlocked the office door.

Penelope smiled as she saw all of the colourful figurines and such that she had accumulated over the years.

"My poor babies have been so neglected." Penelope said as she started turning on all of her computers.

After she was done setting up, they made their way to the bullpen to meet the rest of the team.

Once every one was seated Hotch stood up and as he turned on the screen showing the crime scene pictures from the newest case he said "now that our team is officially back together, let's catch our unsub."


	13. Epilogue

Derek woke up, he and Penelope were all cuddled up against each other. He smiled as he looked down at her, today had finally come their wedding day was finally here and this time nothing was going to stand in their way.

They had decided not to do the traditional thing of not being able to see each other the day of the wedding, despite JJ's protest about it being bad luck. they just wanted to spend the time together.

Penelope woke up a few minutes later.

"Good Morning princess." Derek said.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff." Penelope said smiling. "We're getting married today."

"We most certainly are." Derek said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Penelope turned over to look at the clock and groaned, "JJs going to be here in an hour, I have to get ready."

Penelope got dressed and made coffee for her and Derek. A short while later the door bell ring.

"She's here." Penelope said before kissing Derek. "I'll see you later, handsome."

"I can't wait." Derek replied and smiled as he watched Penelope leave with JJ to get ready for the wedding.

———

They were at the wedding hall waiting for the ceremony to start.

Penelope's wedding dress was half sleeve and lacy, it was flowy and had a v neck line.

Penelope was standing in front of the full length mirror looking at her reflection, it was a very emotional day for her, she had been waiting for this for so long and a few months ago she thought that she would never even see Derek again and today she was marrying him. She was so happy but she was also really nervous, the memories of how she spent her original wedding day were running through her mind. She knew that she was safe and she knew that she everything was ok, but sometimes she gets panicked and the flashbacks become too much.

JJ noticed that Penelope was staring off lost in her own head so she gently placed a hand on Penelope's arm to get her attention. Penelope immediately gasped and flinch away clearly startled.

"Hey hey, it's ok, I was just trying to get your attention. I didn't mean to scare you." JJ quickly said to comfort her friend.

"Sorry." Penelope said "you just caught me off guard."

"Don't apologize." JJ said "are you ready? There's five minutes before the cereal starts."

Penelope took a calming breath before answering "I'm more then ready."

Penelope was standing in front of the door with Rossi who was going to walk her down the aisle.

"you ready, kitten?" Rossi asked as he took Penelope's arm in his.

Penelope nodded as excitement and anticipation filled her.

The doors opened and the music started playing. As soon as Penelope locked eyes with Derek all of her fear vanished and was replaced with love.

Rossi handed her off to Derek as the couple joined each other at the end of the aisle.

The minister spoke. "Welcome everyone, we are gathered here to today to witness the marriage of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. They have written their own vows to each other as will read them now."

Derek read his vows first. "Penelope Garcia a few months ago I thought that I had lost you forever, I thought that I would never get the chance to stand up here and speak these words to you. Penelope you are my light, you are my happiness, you are my safe space, my solace, you are my whole world, and most importantly you are my baby girl. I promise you that I will forever stand by your side no matter what gets thrown our way, the good and bad, I promise to protect you and keep you safe, I promise to spend the rest of my life devoted to you and to loving you."

Then Penelope spoke. "Derek Morgan, are my protector, you are my heart, you are what gives me the strength to get through my hardest days, you are the love of my life, you are my hero, and my hot stuff, and my best friend. I promise you that I will always hold your hand through the dark and the light, I promise to always hold you, i promise that no matter what I will never leave you side, i promise to love you forever and always."

Reid handed Derek the box with the rings.

See placed the ring on Penelope's finger and said. "Penelope, I give you this ring as a sign of commitment to you and to our everlasting love for each other."

Penelope placed the other ring on Derek's finger and repeated his words. "Derek, I give you this ring as a sign of commitment to you and to our everlasting love for each other."

Then the minister spoke again. "I now pronounce you two husband and wife." Derek

And Penelope both had huge smiles across their facesas as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "You May kiss your bride."

Penelope and Derek kissed each other with so much passion, as everyone cheered. Penelope blushed and pulled away.

The happy couples joined hands and was back down the aisle, both filled with happiness and excitement to finally be able to start their lives together as husband and wife.


End file.
